


hatched egg

by thedevilbites



Series: open up wide [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Introspection, Joker as an ambiguous presence, Post-fall feelings, Psychedelic feelings, Vat of acid/origin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilbites/pseuds/thedevilbites
Summary: Like bloody footprints in the snow.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Joker/Harley
Series: open up wide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	hatched egg

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to a little harley/joker scene that's been crawling around in my head for a while

The acid eats through her skin steadily, like tiny white maggots crawling in and out of her pores. They bite and clip at the tissue until she is nothing more than a pile of rattling bones, shiny and exposed and new. They clink against each other like beads on a string while she stares with liquid sockets at her newly-hatched body.

At least, that’s how it feels. Harley’s still not entirely convinced that she didn’t resurface in a dream world, one where Batman shoots at skeletons and the undead spit in his face, like some rapidly-dissolving fairy tail. 

Afterwards, flakes of skin peel off of her body when she scratches at her arms. Her legs are smooth and milky white, the fine hairs singed off and corroded. She doesn't know why her eyelashes remain, albeit pale white, but she doesn’t ask. It does not seem important, not when she stares at the pink and blue tips of her hair and thinks, _this is supposed to mean something._

Something symbolic, maybe, but she cannot remember what, now. Perhaps it would be more apt to dye her hair bright red, like bloody footprints in the snow.

But Joker likes the pastel pink and blue. “They’ll live inside you no matter what color you choose,” he mumbles in her ear, then sweeps past her to the kitchen, humming an unfamiliar tune. 

Looking back, he was probably referring to something else. 

She ends up dyeing it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> @thedevilbites on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
